Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection device, a driving assistance device, an object detection method, and an object detection program.
Background Art
A system is known that detects a forward vehicle ahead of a vehicle and performs collision avoidance control by carrying out image processing of an image captured by an imaging device installed on the vehicle.
In this context, known is an object recognition device installed on a vehicle comprising: an object position identification device that identifies the position of a leading vehicle; an imaging device that images in front of the vehicle; a processing region setting device that sets a processing region on an image acquired by the imaging device based on the position of the identified leading vehicle and a predetermined size of the leading vehicle to be recognized; an edge extracting device that extracts an edge from the processing region based on the brightness values of the pixels contained in the processing region; an edge determination device that determines whether or not it represents the leading vehicle; and an object recognition device that recognizes the external shape of the leading vehicle (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-293504 for example).